The Potter Story
by HarryHermione4ever10
Summary: Everyone knows Harry's story but not much is known about his own father apart from his years at school. This is my idea of what it could have been like. Not a brillient summary but give it a try. My first Fic so please be nice it wont be perfect.
1. James Alexander Potter

**Summery- Everyone known's Harry life at school but not much is known about James. So this is my idea of it.**

**James Potter's Story.**

_(Everyone knows about James potter in Hogwarts. About him being Prongs the stag, about him being in love with Lilly from the first time he saw her. About his friends Sirius, Remus and Peter. But what about when you put it all together. AN. Some thing will be slightly different then in the actual story and not much worm tail because I really do not like him all to much. It will also have other people's point of views such as Lilly, Sirius, Remus and even Dumbledore.)_

**Chapter 1**

**The Birth of James Potter**

I do not own Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling only the characters you reconized.

James Potter was born at the Potter Manor to Luke and Kate Potter. Luke was a young tall man with messy black hair and blue eyes. Kate a young woman with long brown hair going down her back and hazel eyes, she was born with a strawberry blond hair but everyone used to call her a red head since her hair was that colour until she was in her teens until it changed colour.

Neither of the two where out of their teens they where only about eighteen and looked a lot younger especially Luke his family always said he was cursed with what they called 'a babies face.'

Kate had never cared about Luke's looks it was his humour, his laugh and his attitude to life that had made her fall in love with him. Because he was the youngest of the four Potter children he did get away with a lot which lead him to having a bit of an exciting life, he was the lad that owned the coolest things but he like muggle things so he had got the first car going and everyone loved him but he had choose Kate.

Both Kate and Luke where pure bloods but Kate had grew up around Muggles and knew most the important fact and planned on her son knowing the same. Because of this their house did have muggle things in it like a phone and a television even though they where few and far between. Luke had a study full of his books and papers for work.

Luke and Kate where only eighteen when James was born and had lost the rest of their family in the war apart from Luke's sister Elizabeth who was there for the birth. They had put as many charms around there own home to keep their own son safe from anything like Voldemort and the death eaters.

On the day James was born Poppy Pomfrey had delivered the baby and Albus, McGonagall and Moody had come to visit and had stayed for the birth. Elizabeth was sitting on the floor holding onto Kate's hand letting her hold it as she pushed.

"Come on Kate just a little longer."

"It hurts so much." Kate said

"This should teach you and Luke to wait for things from now on." Lizzie said stirring at her little brother who was not looking at his sister but at his wife.

When James was born he had his dad's messy black hair and his mum's hazel eyes and he was perfect to them. Albus walked over to Kate while she was holding and said

"So has he be given a name?"

"James, after Luke's father." Kate said hugging the child, she had known how close a relationship Luke had with his own father before he had died.

Both Kate and Luke's families died during the war with Voldemort and the death eaters so they where the only two left now.

They had decide to call the baby after his father, James Potter but he was going to be given Kate's father's name as his middle name. When they had left Luke walked over and took the baby off his wife and said

"Welcome to the family James Alexander Potter." The baby grabbed his dad's finger. "It looks like we care going to have another quiddich player in the family.

"Great." Kate said smiling at her husband and son before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Luke looked at his new born son and smiled this was the turning point for him. He now had someone else tp protect and he liked the sound of it. He held the baby wrapped in a blanket. Red and gold like all things the Potters owned. He took his jacket off and wrapped it round the little boy as well. He held the small hand tight and smiled seeing a flash out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see his best friend smiling at him with a camera in his arms.

"So how does it feel being a dad?"

"Really goos Johnny." Luke said with a smile. "He's perfect."

"He had his mother's eyes." His best friend Johnny Black said looking at the baby and smiling. "Looks to much like the rest of you Potters."

"I'm never going to let him go."

Luke stayed with his wife for a month or so after the birth but soon went back to work which meant he worked away for a month or so every now and again but he was always there for his son's first everything, when James learnt to walk and his dad came back from work he would always run and hug him.

During the weeks his dad was away Kate would take James out for days out to the park, swimming baths or even the odd shopping trip. James enjoyed them all and was a hyper child so he being able to run around was the best thing for him. It was because of his days out with his mother he found his first best friend.

AN- Not a very long chapter but i am hoping to make the others alot longer then these. But nothing else happened apart from James being born.


	2. The Shopping Trip

**Chapter 2**

**The Shopping trip.**

AN- You will meet another one of our characters is this chapter. James is a very sweet child in this chapter. 

It is loosely based on my family since i do have some very sweet children in my family.

James was out with his mum shopping the morning before his dad came back from working away. Luke Potter worked away a lot because of his job in the Ministry but mostly for Dumbledore since Voldemort was starting out and was gaining a following.

James was only five years old and was running around the shop he loved being able to go out and enjoying himself as it was enjoyable for him and it gave his mother Kate time to get him to use up some of his energy James was zooming around corners of the shops looking at all different things that he wanted and pointing them out asking if he could have them.

When he turned the corner he bumped into a young girl with short red hair and emerald green eyes knocking them both onto the floor. James jumped up and helped the red headed girl stand up, she had green eyes and was wearing a patterned skirt with flowers with a white blouse and jacket to match the skirts with an L sewn into it and a pair of white sandals.

"Sorry." James said when the girl stood up.

"It's Ok." She said he voice was sweet

"Am James. You?"

"Lilly." The little girl said and then James mum came running over.

"James are you ok sweetheart?" She asked picking him up and hugging him but James fought back until Kate put him down which was not happening.

"Yes mummy." James said squirming around in his mum's grip. "Mummy this Lilly." James said jumping out of his mum's arms and going to Lilly

"It's nice to meet you Lilly. Are you here on your own?"

"No. Lost mum cant find her."

"Well I am sure we can find them." Kate said and they walked around the shop and James was talking to Lilly about nonsense.

He knew he could not talk to Muggles about the Wizarding world because his mum had said it could get him into trouble because they did not understand it properly. Lilly was a nice girl and laughed when he told jokes he really liked her. Even if he did tell her she may just think it was another joke and laugh at it. Then they heard someone shout.

"Lilly!" When they turned round they saw a blond haired woman run to the little girl and hug her. She was short and round different to Kate who was tall and skinny but she was still a lovely looking woman and had her daughter green eyes. "I thought I had lost you." The woman said holding the girl tight.

"I'm ok mum and I made a friend James this is his mum." She said pointing at James and the woman looked at the messy black haired boy. Then at his mum.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Rose Evans." The blond haired woman said to Kate.

"Kate Potter." Kate said.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter." Rose said

"It was nothing James liked having a friend to talk to while we are here."

"It looks like they both liked it." Rose said "Maybe we could set something up for the two of them sometime. If they want it.

"That sounds like a good idea. My husband should get back from work tonight I think he will love the idea of James having a little friend. It would give us both time to relax as well since James is just a ball of energy most of the day. Hopefully we will see you again then." Kate said. "It was nice meeting you." Kate said and her and James left after paying for the shopping.

"She's funny." James said

"That's nice Hun." Kate said smiling at her son as they left the shop. "Now lets get home your dad should be back by now."

"Can I tell him about Lilly."

"Of course you can he will love to hear about it. You know daddy loves hearing about what you have done while he was away James and he will love that you have a new friend."

"Cant wait." James said.

When they got home Luke was already there sitting on the couch reading the one of there many books about defensive spells it had belonged to his father and was one of the manything he had that was his parents or siblings. When they got into the room James saw his dad and ran to him and hugged him.

"Daddy I got a friend today." He said as Luke picked him up.

"Really?" Luke asked pulling the little boy to sit on his knee and tell him about the day so Kate could make a start on dinner without a very hyper active James running all over her feet wanting to help like he normally did and because they would only be in the way. "So what is your friend like?"

"Great, she has red hair and green eyes, she is a Muggle but I did not tell her about anything because I don't want her to think I am silly."

"She sound nice."

"Yeah mummy talked to her mummy and she said we could hopefully see them again."

"Well if she comes here we are going to have to hide all the things like your broom then aren't we and you can go swimming in the pool."

"Can we play in your study?" James asked knowing his dad did not like him messing in his study. But his study was big and you could play all different games in there. It had a lot of hiding places for them and books that they could read that where not about magic and James favorite part was his dad's chair because it was charmed to spin round, Luke had done it so him and James could play around when he wanted to relax and James loved it.

"We'll see but if you go to her house you are going to have to be on your best behavior and do what her parents say and do not talk back like you do here."

"I don't talk back daddy and I am well behaved."

"No pranks Jamie." Luke said looking at his son who was now wearing an innocent smile on his face. "I mean it James, one prank and you are not allowed to go flying for the rest of the week."

"Yes daddy." When they where all sat in the kitchen and eating their dinner James looked at Katie who was talking to her husband and asked.

"Mummy can we go see Lilly yet?"

"We will see honey." Kate said. James never really made friends with anyone so having Lilly as a friend was a nice thing for him. No one was friends with James because of his hyper activity and if it was something he did not want to do for a long period of time then he would stop doing it and walk away meaning people did not do alot with him.

When they had finished eating James ran to his mum when she was sat on the couch in the living room and crawled onto her lap.

"What do you want to do now?" Kate asked her son.

AN- Again not a long chapter but i don't think any of them will be very long for a while because they are only the start. Still holidays and days out and more friends. Not to mention Lilly view of what is happened that day as well.


	3. The Shopping Trip Lilly's version

**Chapter 3**

**The Shopping trip **

**Lilly Version**

I was standing with my mum one minute and then the next she was gone. I walked around the big shop looking for her but I could not find her then as I turned a corner I fell to the floor. 

I felt like crying because I had landed on my arm and it really hurt then some held the hand out to me. It was a boy he had messy black hair and was wearing a pair of shorts and a white shirt with black shoes.

"Sorry." The boy said as stood up he was a little bit bigger then I was and had hazel eyes.

"It's ok." I said standing up and looking at him he seemed really nice, normally when people knocked me over they ran away calling me names because of my hair but he stayed and smiled

"My names James, what's yours?" He said the smile not leaving his face"Lilly." I said nervously James did not seem that bad but I was still afraid incase I could not find my mum .

"James are you ok sweetheart?" A long brown haired woman said running over to us and picking James up and hugging him James thought back in his mum's hug.

"Yes mummy." James said trying to get out of the hug and squirmed around I giggled it was funny to watch. "Mummy this is Lilly." He said jumping out of her arms and coming over to me. 

"It's nice to meet you Lilly. Are you here on your own?" She asked, her voice was sweet and I liked it, it was like my mum's."No. I lost my mum and I cant find her." I said rubbing my arm.

"Well I am sure we can find her." She said and we started walking I was walking with James and he was telling jokes and playing around telling me silly stories about his dad when he was not at work and I laughed a lot more then normal and when he asked about me I did not want to tell him, 

"I have a big sister Petunia she is a little older then me and has a friend called Vernon they are not nice and they call me a freak because I am not like her." Lilly said walking by James."I'm an only child but I don't thing I want an older sister she does not sound nice. I don't think you're a freak your nice." James said making me smile, he was really nice. Then from behind us I heard someone shout

"Lilly!" When I turned round I saw my mum walking over to us when she caught up she picked me up and hugged me tight I found it hard to breathe. "I thought I had lost you." 

"I'm ok mum and I made a friend this is James and this is his mum." I said going to James and smiled at him he smiled innocently at my mum and she smiled at him and his mum "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Rose Evans." She said mostly talking to James mum

"Kate Potter." She said they seemed happy to talk to each other.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter." My mum said and James and I watched as our mums talked and then James and his mum left. 

When we got home dad and Petunia where home luckily though Vernon was not with them. 

When we walked though the door my pet dog Elle walked to me she was what my mum called a toy dog they cost a lot of money and was really small, Ella had golden fur and the best thing about her was Petunia did not like her so she was just mine I had got her for my fourth birthday because that was how old Petunia was when she got her kitten, Mitten, although it was a big, fat lazy thing now. 

My dad was in the living room listen to a football match on the radio when we got back in and when he saw me he smiled and I walked over and sat next to him on the couch. He was not really a football fan but he did listen to it on occasion.

"Dad I made a friend today.""Did you what is her name?" My dad said he had always thought I was be like Petunia and make loads of girlfriends but I never did I only had one Maria who lived down the road.

"It's a he dad and he is really nice, he is funny and silly.""Well then anyone who is nice and friendly to my little girl is good enough for me. How old is he?""My age, dad." I said

"He is a lovely boy Donald." My mum said "He was not ruff in the slightest, very gentle little boy if I say so. He was talking to Lilly so sweetly and making her laugh when I found her."

"Mum do you think we will see them again?" I asked my mum who was sitting on one of the two couches she had resting her feet.""We should do Lilly but she said James dad was coming home today so I don't think we will see them right away."

"Ok.""Why don't you go play with Elle, Lilly I'll call you when dinner is done."

"Ok mum." I said and left to go to my room with Elle. All her things where in my room so she stayed there. 

When dinner was done Petunia barely ate anything she was only about eleven and classed herself as a teenager and said she was not eating because Vernon was taking her out later on and I sat talking to my dad about James.

"He sounds really nice flower." My dad said "When you go to his though make sure you behave and do as your told. Remember when you visit someone you have to be polite."

"This is Lilly, Donald she is always polite and well behaved.""Daddy?" I asked

"Yes flower." My dad said

"What can we do if James comes here?"

"Well then that is a problem isn't it. I guess you could take Ella for a walk and take James down to the park since it is very close or even go play in the back garden. 

"Ok." 


	4. Holiday and friends

**Chapter 4**

**The Holiday and friends**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter though i can not say the same for the characters you do not recognize.**

The Potters had got up early one morning since they where going on holiday and they made sure it was near a beach for James. That was why they had gone the shops to get him some things for the holiday.

When they had got to the holiday James did not even give them time to unpack because he wanted to go the beach and play in the sand and water.

They all got changed and went down. When they reached the beach James started playing in the sand.

While he was playing in the sand his mum was sitting reading a book and his dad was resting on a beach towel.

When he was finished he went to swim around in the sea and being the mischievous boy he was he was under the water and splashed all the other kids and when they went he saw one kid had not moved and swam over to her and slashed her but she just splashed him back.

James jumped up and looked at the her and recognized the red headed girl. He smiled at the girl and splashed her again. They started splashing each other. They where laughing and having fun

When they finished in the water they went back to the sand and started building sand castles and talking to each other.

"I'm going to school after the holiday. Are you?" James looked worried he did not go to school his mum taught him everything so he lied he was good at it. He had been told that. His mother told him it was in a Potter's blood to lie if they needed to.

"Yeah I cant remember the name though I only start this year."

"I know. I'm going with my friend Maria."

"What do you like playing?" James asked working on the side of the sandcastle

"Tick." Lilly said "I can run really fast."

"Really?" James said and Lilly nodded. They heard someone shout and looked round to see Lilly's sister clearing seaweed of her bathing suit and a big fat kid next to her. James looked at Lilly who was smiling

"Lilly?" Lilly looked at him, James wanted to be friends with Lilly she was not like other girls he had met she was funny and was just as mischievous as him.

"Was that you?"

"Yes but she cant prove it." Lilly said

"Do you like pulling pranks on people?"

"Just my sister my mum has never said anything and my dad always smiles."

"Wow." James said he had never known any girls who pulled pranks they all preferred to play with dolls and he thought all girls did but he did not know enough really. Lilly was getting nicer by the minute.

When James and Lilly looked over they saw their parents talking to each other non of them had really notice Petunia scream. James and Lilly gave up on the sand castle and walked over to their parents and listened to them talk

"So may I asked what you work as Mr Potter?"

"Please call me Luke and I am a business man my father died and I took over the business. How about yourself?"

"Business as well it is ok and pay the rent." Luke nodded and then noticed the two kids walking over to them, they where soaking wet and covered in sand.

"Looks like you had fun." Kate said and the two kids nodded smiling. Lilly sat by her mum and James sat by Kate. Their mum's wrapped a towel around them.

Both of them sat listening to their parents talk. Though they carried on playing with each other as well. They where talking to each other in hushed voices and kept looking at Petunia every spare moment they got. That really meant she was in trouble. It was getting late and getting cold so they wrapped the towels around themselves even more.

"I think we should get these home before they freeze." Rose said looking at the two kids.

"Sound like a good idea." Kate said "Maybe we should do this again the kids seemed to enjoy themselves." Rose nodded. They went their separate ways.

When they got home Kate ran a bath for her son and when it was done he sat him in it and cleaned him up.

"Honestly did you roll around in the sand James it's everywhere?" She said and the boy smiled as his mum washed his hair.

"Can we go back mummy?" James asked

"Yes hun tomorrow and you and Lilly can play together again."

"Ok." James said as Kate got him out the bath.

"Do you want help getting dried off?"

"I'm ok." James said and Kate took him to his room and let him get dried off knowing if he wanted help he would always ask. He was really different then most kids and wanted to do things on his own.

She was sat with Luke when a half dressed James walked in, he was not wearing his top and his pants where on back to front."

"Do you want some help Jamie?" Luke asked and James nodded. Luke smiled and picked James up and carried him away. He put the boys top on and fixed the pants. "Come on now it's time you where in bed." Luke said putting James in bed. The child was already yawning and rubbing his eyes and near enough the minute he lay down on the pillow he was asleep.

The next day James and Lilly played together and played another prank on Petunia. They both loved playing together in the sun and like the day before they enjoyed themselves.

For the next two weeks they met on the beach and the two kids played everyday and built up a great relationship.

When it came for them to leave they had agreed to write to each other when they got home and maybe after some time they would have the kids playing together.

When they got home James went straight to writing his letter although it looked more like a mess then anything else.

**Lilly**

**I had lots of fun with you and want to do it again. I liked the beach a lot.**

**James**

It was not a very long but James did not know what else to write but waited for his mum to send it off.

Nearly a week after it got sent off they got a reply and James got his one off Lilly. Her hand writing was neater then his but still messy.

_James_

_I liked the holiday as well and had fun with you and I would like for us to be friends. Thank you for the letter._

_Lilly_

After nearly two months of letters and going out on trips together they decided to have the kids visit the other one's house.

They decided on Lilly coming over on the first one as her parents where going out for the day. So they decided on it.

A.N- I will try and get one or two more chapters on tonight since it has been a while since i have updated.


	5. A day at the Potters

**Chapter 5**

**A day at the Potters**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter though I can not swear to the ones you do not reconized. 

A.N.- So far this is doing what i hoped my first fanfiction was doing and just showing a close relationship between James and his dad.

James was up early the next day and climbed into the bed between his parents and lay next to his dad, who just put his arms around the little boy.

"Daddy are you getting up?" James asked climbing onto his dad's stomach.

"Jamie it is only eight in the morning."

"But daddy We have to go get Lilly." James said

"We are going to get her at eleven o'clock Jamie and then when we get back the two of you are having lunch."

"Come on dad please get up."

"James let your daddy go back to sleep for another hour or so then we will get up." Kate said yarning

"Fine." James said laying in-between his parents on their bed.

He had been up since really early that morning and could not wait for Lilly to come he knew his mum had talked to Lilly's mum again just before they left to go home and had asked if Lilly could bring a swimming costume since they had a pool.

James got up again and went back to his room and saw Midnight resting in the small basket on his own dog blanket and James got changed. when he finished Midnight was wide awake and James picked him up and sat him on his bed and played with him. He did not know how long had passed but soon saw his mum standing in the doorway looking at him.

"Are you ready for some breakfast before you go with your daddy?" She asked and James nodded. Kate smiled at James when he ran over to her. "Jay your tops on back to front." She said and James looked

"Oh." James said

"Come here." Kate said fixing the top and going downstairs with James and Midnight was right behind them. "James why don't you feed Midnight and I will put breakfast out while your dad gets dressed."

After breakfast James climbed into the back of his dad's car and drove to a small street called Privet Drive. Before they got out the car Luke turned round to his son and said

"Jamie when Lilly is at ours you can not tell her anything about the magic world. If you do go to hers then you cant lose your temper incase anything happens."

Luke stepped out the car and opened the door for James and helped him jump out. When they walked up the path James was holding onto his dad's hand.

When Luke knocked a man with red hair answered the door and smiled at them. James and went upstairs to meet Lilly and Luke and Donald went into the kitchen.

Then James and Lilly came down. Lilly had a small bag on her arm which James guessed was a costume and towel for when they used the swimming pool.

When they where in the car James and Lilly where in the back seat of the car talking while Luke drove he smiled he had never really heard his son this happy since most of their friends who where muggle did not have children because they focused on the work and nothing else really so Lilly was the first proper friend James had.

When they got the house Lilly was shocked when Luke helped her out. The house was huge she was so surprised.

"Do you like it Lilly?" James asked seeing her face

"Yes." Lilly said. When they got in the house Lilly was even more surprised. James smiled.

"Hey Jamie why don't you take Lilly and show her around the house before lunch." Luke said

"Ok. Daddy can we go into your study please?"

"Why?" Luke asked looking at his son

"To show Lilly daddy." James said innocently.

"Ok but don't mess with anything Jamie because you know I can tell."

"Ok." James said taking Lilly upstairs and showing her around the house.

He showed her his room which had red and gold walls, like the Gryffindor colours and then his parents room which was all red apart from the wall where the head of their bed sat. Then he went into his dad's study it had bookcases everywhere and pictures of James, Kate and his grandparents and his aunt and uncles. James helped Lilly sit in his dad's chair and then pushed it into the middle of the room and spun it round before jumping on and letting it spin with the both of them on.

They where both laughing and smiling when they heard someone say.

"What are you two doing in here?" It was Luke and James took a deep breathe. Luke walked over and stopped the chair properly and looked at the two five year olds. "James didn't I tell you not to mess in here?"

"Sorry daddy." James said "Daddy can we play on here for a bit please." Luke had a soft spot for his son and nodded. "Yes, spin us please." Luke smiled and spun the two children round on the chair and they where smiling happily.

"Come on now you two out you come lunch his ready." They both nodded and left following him out of the room.

When they where gone Luke smirked as he put the chair back and left locking the door this time. While they where eating James talked to Lilly telling her jokes and making her giggle.

After lunch the two kids went into the back garden and played in the pool swimming around and playing with all the pool toys that where there. They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon enjoying themselves and then a small dog came and sat on the end watching them. Lilly noticed.

"James who's is the dog?""Mine." James said proudly "His name is Midnight because of his fur, he's a toy dog."

"So he is like my Ella then but her fur is golden, sandy colour." Lilly said smiling and James splashed Lilly. Luke watched them from the doorway they where really enjoying themselves. He walked out and sat by the pool and James came over.

"Daddy come in with us." James said. Luke was in his swimming trunks and a white top anyway. "Please daddy come play with us." James said and Luke smiled taking his shirt off and getting into the pool with the two kids. James loved it and they used his dad as a raft as sat on his back as he swam.

It got late and cold quicker then they thought and Kate came out and smiled at the three of them.

"Luke I think it is time to drive Lilly home her parents should be back by now."

"Ok." Luke said "Come on then you two lets get you dried off." Luke said.

The two kids climbed out and Kate wrapped them in a towel and let them go get dried off and changed. Luke drove back with James and Lilly in the back of the car.

"Lilly." James said and the little girl looked at him "I want to give you something." He said pulling something out of his pocket and passed a little necklace to her it had been his mum's. Luke recognized it as the piece he had given Kate when he decided he was in love with her but it had been changed to a black rose. It was just something James had found and liked so it must have meant James thought Lilly a good friend. Though Luke knew if James gave it to her it meant they would end up being together to death do them part. Certain magical objects do that type of thing. He just smiled he had a feeling they would be seeing alot more of Lilly Evans

"Thank you." Lilly said taking the piece of him

After they dropped her off at home James sat in the front with his dad and Luke smiled his son was starting to fall asleep but he was trying his best to stay awake.

"So did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah I did daddy I really like Lilly I cant wait to go to her house.""We'll see about that." Luke said "Go to sleep Jamie." Luke said and James fell asleep.

When they got home Kate told Luke when James was going to Lilly's and they had decided that James could come down the day after tomorrow since Lilly had enjoyed herself so much.

AN- Ok just another chapter or two and another character will be coming into it. I hope those who read this will review just so i know where i am going wrong and where i can improve.


	6. A Day at the Evans

Chapter 6

A day at the Evans

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Can say the same to the ones you can not reconized 

"James are you nearly ready to go?" Kate said coming into James room and saw him trying to do the buttons on his shirt. "Come her sweetie I'll do it." Kate said kneeling down in front of James who was sat on the bed.

"Mummy do you think her daddy will like me?"

"He should do your daddy said he was a nice person and you are a lovely little boy as long as you behave yourself and don't pull any pranks."

"I know mummy, daddy already said no more pranks otherwise I cant use my broom."

"Ok then." Kate said standing up and carrying James downstairs. "Remember James do not lose you temper because we do not want anything to happen."

"Ok mummy." James said, Kate and Luke both knew James was a very strong willed person and even though he was young he could control his magic very well and nothing really happened even where he did lose his temper, the least that happened was the light flickered and the was rare.

When he was ready Luke took him down to the Evans home. It was a bit of a drive from their own Manor to the small house the Evans lived in and James was shocked when he saw it. It was tiny compared to where he had grown up.

James got to Lilly's house at around twelve o'clock and her mother welcomed him with open arms. Her husband was away at work and Petunia was out in the back garden with her boyfriend Vernon. Lilly hugged him when she saw him.

"Lilly why don't you show James round the house?" Her mother said, Lilly nodded and walked up the stairs with James.

"It's not as big but it is nice." Lilly said showing him her parents room first, it was white with a black main wall behind the bed.

Next was Petunia's room it was purple with pictures of different things like the beetles on the wall and in the corner was a big fat ginger cat asleep.

"Is that a cushion?" James asked pointing at the cat.

"No it's my sister's lazy cat." Lilly said. James walked over to it and tried to pet it like he did his dog until it hissed at him and he backed away. He did not like cats now. Lilly closed the door and took him to her own room. Again it looked different then what he had expected.

It was painted pink and she had a small bed in the corner of her room. James liked it, it was not like his with a big kings sized bed with the Gryffindor badge on it that had belonged to his dad. It had the same feeling that James room had. A warm feeling that made you feel comfy.

"So what do you think?" She asked sitting on her bed

"I like it." James said.

After they had lunch James and Lilly sat in the living room playing building things out of some of Lilly's old toy blocks. Lilly's dad had come home and was laying on the couch watching the two of them when Petunia came in.

"Who is the boy?" She asked, her voice was high pitched and scared James and Lilly making them nearly drop the blocks they had. James looked up at her scared, he had not expected that. He had forgot how high pitched her voice actually was. He looked at her, her horse like features scared him her long neck. He then looked at Lilly they looked alot different when he compared Lilly's soft features to her older sisters.

"Lilly's friend Pet, he came round to play with her for the day." Donald said trying to nurse a head ache, it was his day off and he was trying to rest. He did not mind the two children playing on the floor they where quiet enough for him to handle. Though his eldest daughter's voice just went right though him.

"Oh. Dad, Vernon and I are going out for a bit I'll be back soon." He just waved his hand at to say she could go. James was shocked Lilly's voice was sweet where as her sister's was like a high pitched siren.

When she left the two of them had finished building with the blocks and did not want to do anything else because they did not want to annoy Lilly's dad. Lilly walk over to her dad and sat next to him.

"Daddy?" Lilly asked her voice was nothing like Petunia's, her dad smiled Lilly's voice was sweet and calming.

"Yes flower." Her dad said

"Can you read to us please?" Lilly asked, her dad smiled, he had never minded reading to Lilly she loved it so much. He looked at James who looked a little worried. James parents always read to him his mum did mostly because she loved reading and James was fond of it as well. He loved listening to his parents read so much and really wanted to know what Lilly's dad was like while reading. Lilly sat next to her dad when he sat up properly.

"Of course I will read to you." Her dad said "Do you want to come over as well James?" Donald said

"May I sir?" James asked, he was doing what his parents wanted being polite. Something that at home was not as common.

"Of course you can. If you want to." Donald said and James nodded walking over and sat on the couch. Donald pulled out a Beatrix Potter book called Peter Rabbit. He knew it was one of his young daughter's favorite books. Donald had to read the story again and again and when he looked he saw the two children fast asleep on either side of him. Rose walked in and saw the two small children and smiled they looked so innocent and different. Donald stood up and covered the two children up.

About an hour later Luke came to get James and was lead into the Evans living room and saw his son curled up on the couch. He smiled and shuck his head.

"I should have known he has not slept properly since Lilly came to visit."

"Lilly has been the same." Rose said as Luke picked James up and carried him to the car and sat him in the front seat. When they got to the house and he picked him back up to take him in he woke up.

"What going on?"

"Your home kiddo, you fell asleep with Lilly earlier."

"Ok." James said resting against his dad.

"I think it's an early night for you tonight kiddo." Luke said but James was already asleep in his arms again.

About a month later Donald Evans got a letter from work saying he had been promoted which meant they had to move away. Neither James or Lilly wanted it to happen but it did.

After about six months the letters stopped coming and going and they both gave up and moved on.


	7. A friend while shopping

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting a Black while out and shopping late**

**I know it has been a long time but i had exams, college as well as family days, so i am a month or so behind. Though i am going to post a few of the chapters today to make up for it. This is because it may take me some time to update because i have exams after the easter so i need to be ready for them.**

**Disclaimer- I do not known Harry Potter, cant say the same for the character you do not recoinqize from the series.**

James was now eight years old and had completely forgot about Lilly Evans. All he could remember was a red haired girl but that did not bother him to much. He was out in London with his parents one day and went into Diagon Ally.

When they got there he had got separated from them and wondered into the quiddich shop and looked at all the things they had that he really wanted.

He turned round and bumped into a boy with long wavy black hair and clear blue eyes. James did not recognize him but the boy was the same age as him. The other boy looked really pale and sick, he was wearing a clock it was the winter and coming up to Christmas and like James he was wearing it to keep warm.

"Hi I'm James Potter. What is you name?" The boy looked at James then at his feet and mumbled something "Sorry." James said not hearing what he had said

"Sirius Black." The boy said looking at James as if he was about to say something horrible about him.

"Black?" James said looking at him though the circler glasses he was wearing, he knew the name his dad had mentioned it since he worked for the ministry now as an Auror with Mad-Eye Moody but James could not remember the name clearly. "So do you like quiddich Sirius?" James asked a lot happier.

"Yeah I love it my parents think it's a waste of time though."

"Not muggle are they?"

"No am a pure blood though and though."

"So am I." James said "When I go to Hogwarts I want to join the team my dad was on it as a seeker and I want to be that or a seeker or a chaser."

"I'd like to be a beater." Sirius said

"Are you here alone?"

"Nope, I came with my family but they all split up my mother and father took my brother and went to knockturn ally, my uncle took my cousin Bellatrix and Narcissa shopping I was with my cousin Andromeda but I lost her. What about you?"

"I was with my mum and dad but I lost them and came here, they should know where to find me." James said walking over to the brooms and looking at them. "I'm hoping my dad gets me the new cleansweep soon there are meant to be the best."

"I know." Sirius said, a young girl in her early teens walked over to them she had long black hair and blue eyes like Sirius. "Hi Andy." Sirius said to the girl she looked young.

"Hey Sirius, who is your friend?" She asked looking at James.

"His names James I just met him about five minutes ago, are you done shopping.

"Nearly I need to get something from here." The girl said

"What are you getting?""Don't you need new gloves?" The girl asked Sirius who nodded.

"Good." She looked at James, she did not want to leave Sirius new friend out since he did not have any because of his parents. "Would you like a pair James?" She asked and he nodded. "Good I don't think it is fair to get Sirius and not his friend something and this close to Christmas." She said paying for the gloves and giving them to the boys.

"James this is my cousin Andromeda she is my favorite cousin." Sirius said smiling at her.

"Why thank you Sirius." She said with a smile

"It's nice to meet you and thank you." James said politely.

They heard the door open and James saw him parents walk in talking, he was right they knew where to come and find him. When Kate saw him she smiled and walked over.

"There you are we have been looking for you all over." She said and James smiled at her.

"Mum this is Sirius and his cousin Andromeda.""It's nice to meet you." Andromeda said smiling and Kate and Sirius nodded.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"We had best go Sirius he will be waiting for us." Andromeda said and Sirius nodded again.

"Thank you for the gloves Andromeda.""Call me Ann or Andy, everyone else does." Andromeda said as they where leaving.

"Now lets get going your dad and I are finished shopping and I need to get home and start dinner."

"Ok mum." James said they all left and went to the car. James sat in the back admiring the gloves. "Hey dad?"

"Yes Jamie?" Luke said knowing his son wanted something.

"Can I have the new clean sweep for Christmas please."

"We'll see Jamie." Luke said

"Your old broom's is fine Jay why would you need a new one it is only for flying around in the back garden.""The new clean sweep is cool mum it is the best one out.""Then you can wait a few more years and when you join the team we will buy you a new broom."

"But…""No buts James." Kate said

"Will you at least think about getting me a new broom then, please mum.""Your dad and I will think about it." Kate said when they got home, Midnight was waiting at the door and went to James the minute he walked in. "Why don't you go feed Midnight Jay and I will start on dinner.""Ok." James said running into the kitchen with the dog right behind him. His parents smiled at him as he left.

That night Luke was in his study working when James knocked on the door.

"Come in." James walked into the room and saw his dad sitting at his desk, he had his reading glasses on and took them off when he looked up and smiled at James. "What's wrong Jamie?"

"Nothing's wrong really dad I just wanted to talk." James said sitting down in front of the desk.

"If this is about the broom your mum and I both said we would think about it.""It's not about the broom."

"Ok then what's wrong?"

"Do you know anything about the Black family?"

"It depends what you want to know Jamie and your eight years old so I hope you don't want to know a lot."

"It's just Sirius and his cousin Ann are Blacks and I remembered you mentioning the name."

"James come here." Luke said and James walked over and sat on his dad's knee. "I want you to understand something alright?" James nodded. "Sirius and his cousin seem like really nice people and I have no problem with them but I have dealt with their family a lot and their family are not as nice.""Do you not want me to be Sirius friend daddy?" James asked

"Jamie I don't mind you being his friend at all I really do not mind as long as you are happy I have one of the Black family members as a friend, you know him John I went to school with him and work with him. The one we always see flirting with your mummy. He's your godfather."

"He's a black." James said looking at his dad. He never called him anything else bu Johnny or John.

"Yeah he is one of the few who are not that bad and he does talk about his nephew Sirius a lot and said he spends a lot of time with Sirius and Ann."

"Do you think he could bring Sirius round?"

"When I see him at work I will ask."

"When are you in work?"

"I am working with Moody and John tonight so I will ask him then."

"Ok." James said "Dad about that broom?" James said and Luke started laughing.

"Go get ready for bed Jamie." Luke said

"You'll be back tomorrow wont you?" James asked, he knew about the war going on and about Voldemort and that some people his dad worked with had already died. He knew this war was really only recent and just started but he still worried about losing his dad.

"I'll be back before you wake up kiddo like every time I work nights I promise. Now go to bed."

"Night dad." James said as he was leaving

"Night Jamie." James went to bed and sat up and listened to his dad leave the house at around nine or ten that night.

He soon fell asleep, he had not been sleeping well since the he had overheard his dad talk about all the people dying

"_Dad, dad where are you?" James asked there was nothing but black. "Dad?" He said again he was stood in the dark with his pyjamas on and bare feet, he heard someone shout and ran when he saw someone fall to the floor it was his dad. "Dad, dad get up come on." He shuck his dad but nothing happened. He heard someone laughing and saw people in black clocks they where all laughing at him. "Dad please wake up. Daddy, daddy get up come on please wake up." James saw a wand pointed at him._

"Daddy!" James said sitting up in bed.

He did not wait long and ran into his dad's study and he was not there like normal and then ran to his parents room and saw only his mum in bed and climbed into the bed and lay on his dad's side hugging his mum. Kate woke up and looked at her son.

"James what's wrong?" she ask sitting up and holding her crying son

"I had a bad dream." James said holding onto his mum.

"What was it about?"

"Daddy was on the floor I could not wake him up there where people in black laughing at me, I think daddy was dead in it mummy."

"Oh baby it was only a dream why don't you lay down with me and go back to sleep." James lay next to his mum and slowly fell asleep again. He tossed and turned and woke up again and heard someone coming up the stairs he pulled the blanket over his head and waited.

Then a person came into his room and go into their bathroom and heard the shower going and then come out a few minutes later and sat on the bed. James hid his head under the blanket scared and heard the person groan lightly. After a moment or two James sat up and saw his dad sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"Daddy." James said, Luke looked over and saw James.

"Hey what are you doing in here Jamie?"

"I had a bad dream." James said keeping tight hold of the blanket.

"I see." Luke said climbing in to the bed next to his son who held on to him tight.

"Daddy?" James asked

"What Jamie?"

"Is Sirius allowed to come down?"

"Yes I talked to John he is going to bring him tomorrow since we are both off work."

"Great." James said

"Now you go to sleep Jamie, I'm here now go back to sleep." James held onto his dad tight and fell asleep while listening to his dad's heart beat as he lay on his chest.

"Daddy."

"Yes Jamie." Luke said yarning and opening his eyes slightly

"I'm happy your safe." James said hugging him.

"So am I Jamie." Luke said ruffling James hair and watched as his son fell into a happy and safe sleep even though he was holding on to him for dear life. Luke could not blame him he had come so close to death that night he was just happy to be back.


	8. A friend while shopping Sirius version

**Chapter 8**

**Meeting a Potter while out and shopping late**

**Sirius Version**

**Next chapter from a different point of view**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, can say the same for the ones you do not recoinqze.**

My name is Sirius Black. I had come out with my uncle, my cousins, my parents and my little brother. My cousins had come back from their first term at Hogwarts and we where going shopping.

When we got to diagonally we all split up, my parents and my brother went one way, my uncle took my cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa and I had gone with my cousin Andromeda since we where both staying at my uncle Jonathan's that holiday because Andy had started dating a muggleborn Ted Tonks and my parents did not want me because I did not like the idea of what Voldemort was doing.

I was in the quiddich shop looking at things I wanted to get so badly for Christmas and knew my parents would never get me but my uncle may if I asked him since he was meeting me and Andy after we had finished shopping.

I was walking round and bumped into a boy with messy black hair, hazel eyes and round glasses. He was wearing a cloak similar to mine because of the snow. He looked at me and smiled before saying

"Hi I'm James Potter. What's you name?" I knew the name Potter well my father would always bad mouth the family because there where only the youngest of the four Potter's left and he was a young father, so my father never liked him. Well that was his cover excuse anyway it was mostly because Luke Potter was strong and would not join Voldemort.

"Yeah I know your hair is a give away." I mumbled because the Potter hair was a common trait for their family always messy.

"Sorry." James said not hearing what I had said properly.

"Sirius Black." I said looking at him expecting him to say something horrible to me because I was a Black.

"Black?" James said looking at me though the circler glasses he was wearing "So do you like quiddich Sirius?" James asked a lot happier.

"Yeah I love it my parents think it's a waste of time though."

"Not muggle are they?"

"No am a pure blood though and though."

"So am I." James said "When I go to Hogwarts I want to join the team my dad was on it as a seeker and I want to be that a seeker or a chaser."

"I'd like to be a beater." I said

"Are you here alone?"

"Nope, I came with my family but they all split up my mother and father took my brother and went to knockturn ally, my uncle took my cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa shopping I was with my cousin Andromeda but I lost her. What about you?"

"I was with my mum and dad but I lost them and came here, they should know where to find me." James said walking over to the brooms and looking at them. "I'm hoping my dad gets me the new cleansweep soon there are meant to be the best."

"I know." I said, the one of my cousins walked in she had long blond hair and blue eyes like mine. "Hi Andy." I said to the girl knowing it was my cousin Andromeda.

"Hey Sirius, who is your friend?" She asked looking at James.

"His names James I just met him about five minutes ago, are you done shopping.

"Nearly I need to get something from here." She said smiling at me and James

"What are you getting?"

"Don't you need new gloves?" Andromeda asked me and I nodded I had wanted a new pair for a long time but my parents never bought me any and I did not like bothering uncle John for them.

"Good." She looked at James. "Would you like a pair James?" She asked and he nodded. I knew my cousin all to well if I got any friends she would do out the way to make sure I kept them "Good I don't think it is fair to get Sirius and not his friend something and this close to Christmas." She said paying for the gloves and giving them to us.

"James this is my cousin Andromeda she is my favorite cousin." I said smiling at her it was the truth because like me she did not agree with the family's idea.

"Why thank you Sirius." Andromeda said with a smile since she knew it was true.

"It's nice to meet you and thank you." James said politely.

We heard the door open and James saw him parents walk in talking, he was right they knew where to come and find him. When this woman saw him she smiled and walked over.

"There you are we have been looking for you all over." She said and James smiled at her.

"Mum this is Sirius and his cousin Andromeda." He said introducing us.

"It's nice to meet you." Andromeda said smiling at Kate and I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"We had best go Sirius he will be waiting for us." Andromeda said walking towards the door

"Thank you for the gloves Andromeda." James said as we left."Call me Ann or Andy, everyone else does." Andromeda said as we where leaving.

When we got out the shop uncle Johnny was waiting for us he had shorter hair then the rest of the Blacks in our family but the same light blue eyes he was also over six foot tall and he smiled when he saw us and walked over to us.

"Hey guys are you ready to go?" He asked and we nodded, he appreciated us back to the small house he owned and went to start dinner.

After we finished John was sat in the living room and Andy was sat at John's desk doing her essays and I sat next to John and said

"Uncle John can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Do you know the Potter family?"

"Yes I work with Luke Potter and Mad-Eye Moody remember I told you."

"What are they like my father does not like them and always said something about the family dieing out."

"Well he does have a point they are Luke Potter is the last one. When he was about fifthteen his parents died in a death eater attack, his two older brothers died a while before he had his son and just after he married and his sister Lizzie died when his son was about three in an explosion caused by a group of death eaters."

"Is he a nice guy?" I asked

"Yeah he is. I have known him since our first year at Hogwarts a really trouble maker back then. Always getting into trouble and it did not help when his sister was head girl like his brothers were both prefect so they always came down hard on him for the way he was. He was a great guy then and still is."

"Do you think I could go round sometime?"

"Well maybe." Johnny said

"Great."

"Annie?" John said looking at Andromeda who lifted her head up.

"Yes."

"Are you going out with Teddy tomorrow?"

"Yes and don't call him that Johnny he really hates it his name is Ted."

"Ok then while your out I'll see if Luke is alright with me taking Sirius round to his. What time do you think you will be back?"

"I don't know."

"Well can you go to Potter Manor when you are done if we are not back."

"Ok."

That night I was in bed and Johnny had gone to work and promised to be back as soon as he could. Ann was in her room finishing off her work and I hated being on my own because at home my parents left me alone as a punishment after hittin me so i hated it. So i climbed out of bed and I went to her room, she was finished and laying in bed in her dressing gown.

"Hey Sirius what's wrong?"

"Can I stay here for a bit I don't want to be on my own."

"Sure, come get in." She said and I climbed into bed with her. We where sat up in bed talking until about three that morning when we heard the door open and heard John talking to himself.

"Can we surprise him?" I asked and Ann nodded and we went into his room and climbed into his bed. He came in and lay on his bed and we jumped on him, he smiled and laughed and hugging us both.

His laugh was different from my dad's and uncle's laugh theirs where cruel laughs that only happened when something bad happened but John had a laugh that made you want to laugh. He was more of a dad to both me and Ann then are own where.

"Hey what are you two still doing up it is three in the morning." He asked sitting up he was still smiling and hugged us both again.

"Waiting for you to get back." I said and John smiled and pulled me to sit on his knee.

"Well now am back you to can go to sleep." We all stayed on his bed with him we both liked it like this. I was the first to fall asleep.


	9. A day with friends

**Chapter 9**

**Day with new friends**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

James woke up the next morning in-between his parents and hugged his dad, after the nightmare the night before he was worried about his dad a lot. He did not want to move and away incase he found out it was not real, so he held onto his dad tight, until he heard him groan and open his eye slightly.

"Jamie, loosen up will you." Luke said half asleep and James grabbed his dad around the neck and hugged him and began to cry. "Hey now what's wrong with you all I said was loosen up I did not yell at you, tell me what's wrong Jamie." James did not say anything but held onto his dad and Luke sat up sitting the boy on his lap. "Now what's wrong?"

"I thought you where dead." James said sobbing into his dad's chest.

"Where did you get that idea?" Luke asked shocked

"I had a bad dream you where on the floor I could not wake you up."

"Jamie, I am going to make you're a promise ok I will not die as long as you need me."

"It's a war daddy you cant promise that." James said looking at his dad as tears ran down his face. Luke smiled and wiped away the tears.

"What I mean James is that I love you so much and as long as you are my son and I love you even if I do die I will never be dead because you will always remember me, so not matter what happens I will always be there when you need me in here." Luke said pointed at his son's head and heart.

"Thanks dad." A few hours later James was dressed and ready for Sirius and John to come over, he heard the flow network in the living room go and walked in and saw a man by his mum.

"One date Luke never has to know."

"Johnny I am happily married with a child for the forth time today no." Katie said laughing

"Jezz Johnny will you leave her alone she is my wife." Luke said smirking at his mate.

"You are forgetting who dated her first you know Lukie-boy."

"I try to everyday to forget that i really do. However you have to remember I am the one who married her."

"Only because she got me pregnant Potter." Kate said walking into the kitchen.

"Not this again Harris." Luke yelled back James was sat next to Sirius watching them.

"The offers on the table." Johnny yelled to Kate.

"BLACK!" Luke and Kate yelled together. Johnny smirked.

"Jamie why don't you take Sirius upstairs to your room." Luke said and James nodded going upstairs. When him and Sirius went into his room Sirius was shocked James was a real supported or Gryffindor and it showed. His walls were red and gold so was everything else in the room even the bed covers were red with gold lining. James went to a box and pulled out a golden snitch.

"Want to play see who can get it the fastest."

"Sure." Sirius said smiling.

When the got back down the stairs again and back into the living room, James knew he was not allowed on his broom unless someone was watching to make sure nothing happened to him so he walked over to his dad who was talking to Johnny normally again and tapped him.

"What's wrong Jamie?"

"Dad will you come watch me and Sirius if we play on the pitch?" James asked

"Sure I will mate I don't mind." Luke said standing up with Johnny and following the two kids to the pitch.

While the boys played Luke and Johnny sat on the field watching them and Kate walked out with Andromeda by her side and a boy with brown hair. John knew it was Ted Tonks Andromeda's **_friend_**. She walked over and Kate sat down next to her husband and Andromeda sat next to John and Ted sat on her other side. Sirius noticed and said to James.

"My cousin and Ted are here." James looked down and Andromeda waved at them. Both boy smiled at her. Ann and Ted where talking together while the adults watched the two boys fly around.

"So have you done the potions essay yet?" Ann asked Ted.

"Half of it but we still have the rest of the holiday." Ted said. Andromeda had her head resting in Ted's lap and he was running his hand though her hair.

Johnny was looking at them keeping an eye on them both.

For the last few years Andromeda had been like his own daughter he had not had children himself. So Andromeda and Sirius where the closest he had ever come and they both treated him like their dad. He could not blame them his brothers where horrible they had made his own life a living hell since he had asked to be placed in Gryffindor. That was where Luke and Kate where sure they where going to go so he made sure he did. He did not want the two people who treated him like a friend to change their minds because he was in a different house.

His own brothers never let him live it down as far as they where concerned he was a failure and a traitor. No Black coud go into Gryffindor it was not heard of and not accepted, he was the first in over a hundred years but he would not change everything he had don, no matter what someone offered.

That was why Andromeda and Sirius stayed with him so much. Andromeda had hung round with a muggle born or mud blood as his family called them. Sirius was with him because his family could tell he was a failure and called him it because unlike his brother he did not like to listen to his father and uncles' stories and he was the same as John.

He did not care though he loved the two kids like his own and they loved him. He noticed Ann and Ted about to kiss and knew it was time to intervene even though he knew they had already kissed before. No matter what Andromeda had told him he knew they had been dating for about year not the three months answer she had given him.

"Don't even think about it Tonks." He said and Ted stopped instantly, he knew Johnny loved a joke but did not like to push his luck if he wanted to carry on seeing Andromeda. Johnny smirked and Ann glared at him.

"I'm only kidding Ann, I don't mind you and Teddy kissing." Johnny said and felt something hit him in the back of the head. He looked and saw it had come from Kate. "What?"

"Leave them alone. You never grow up do you honestly at their age you had about six different girls. Luckily one was not me." Johnny was still rubbing his head and Luke was in fits of laughter.

"Oh shut up Potter." Johnny said glaring at his oldest friend.

James and Sirius came down after a while and when they where walking back the house they starting talking to Ann and Ted.

"Hey Ted your on your house team aren't you?" Sirius asked

"Yeah. I think that is the only reason your uncle likes me." Ted said smirking.

"He likes you for more then that Ted he likes you because this way Andy cant be like everyone else in our family and hate people like you." Sirius said smiling

"You know what he is like Ted. He does not hate you he jut likes a joke." Androemda said kissing Ted lightly and he smiled.

"He really likes you Ted." Siris said smiling.

"Thanks mate." Ted said smiling at Sirius and ruffled his hair. He noticed James and smiled at him "Hey I don't think we have met?" He said to James

"Ted this is Sirius friend James Potter. He is our uncle Luke and aunt Katie's son." Ann said "James this is my friend Ted Tonks."

"It's nice to meet you." James said smiling at the older boy, Ted nodded ad smiled at James.

"Same here James." Ann and Ted only stayed for a little longer and sat talking to the two boys for a bit longer and told them both about Hogwarts and the school teams Johnny and Sirius stayed until just after dinner before leaving.

Luke was resting on the couch and Kate was sat reading. James sat on his mum's lap as she read to herself, he did this a lot because he could hear the small humming like sound as his mum read quietly to herself. He rested against her chest and closed his eyes falling asleep with a smile on his face. He loved listening to his mum read or his dad playing his music since he played loads of different instruments like the guitar, drums and piano and had played since he was younger then James was now so when he was born his dad would play to him every night on the guitar and piano and sing to him. He's spent so many nights listening to his parents sing and read to him and some times he would watch them dancing around the house, they where brilliant together no one was like them in anyway. James could play a little bit but he was not brilliant at it. He loved playing instruments with his dad and even his mum but he could not sing like them yet. His mother would always dance around the room with him though so he found that easier.

He had really enjoyed the day with his new friend. Sirius was not like his first friend. She would always be her best friend and if he ever saw her again he was going to tell her that she had been his first and best friend.

**AN- I am tryng to get to atleast three more reviews before i update again. I would love to know what you think of the story so far and f there is anything you would like me to add that you woulf think my go that i can add it.**


	10. Night before, the first day of Hogwarts

**Chapter 10**

**Night Before and the first day of Hogwarts**

**I do not own Harry Potter if i did Harry would never have married Ginny and Sirius, Remus and Tonks would never have died. I can not say the same for the characters you do not know.**

**To answer someone's question James in Lilly did not like or talk to each other properly till their seventh year. However this is a fanfiction and it is how it needs to go for my fanfiction to work. Please read more and review. The more reviews i get the more i will know about what people think of the story and the more i can see i can add is if i can make it more enjoyable for you.**

James Potter was an eleven year old boy with black hair and hazel eyes full of excitement covered by circler glasses. He could not wait till he went to Hogwarts the next day he had waited all his life he and Sirius could not wait to get on the train even though no one had said what happened when you got there. Andromeda was now in her fifth year getting ready for her owls and was dating Ted properly she had moved in with their uncle over the summer since her parents found out about her and Ted but Sirius was still with his parents. James saw Sirius constantly since they had first met. Although there where still things Sirius did not know about James, one of the being his love of reading or his love of music he did not want him knowing about them just yet.

James did admit he was worried about getting sorted because he did not know what house he would get put in he wanted to be a Gryffindor most of all no matter what that was what he wanted to be in that house most of all and did not know what would happen if he did not get in.

He walked into his dad's study like he did every time he was worried and saw him sitting at his desk. When his dad looked up and took his glasses of and rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong with you then Jamie?" He asked James smiled his dad was the only person to call him Jamie no one else really did not even his mum.

"Can I talk to you?"  
"That's what I am here for." Luke said motioning for James to come over and sat on his dad's desk. He did this a lot now because he believe himself to old to sit on his dad's knee of course Luke still did from time to time depending on the problem. "So what's on your mind?"  
"Going tomorrow." James said "I'm worried dad what happens if I don't get into Gryffindor I mean you and mum where both their all your families where I don't want to be the first Potter to be placed somewhere out of the house." Luke shuck his head.

"Come here Jamie." Luke said knowing his son was more then worried and James curled up in his dad's lap.

"I'm really scared dad I don't want to be the one that makes a show of you and mum."  
"You would never do that Jamie I promise no matter where you go I will be proud of you."

"Really?" Luke nodded and hugged his son.

"You would not be the first to be placed out of house a lot of Potters have been placed in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and the odd one or two went to Slyverian. Your mum's family where mostly Ravenclaw's, she was given a choose of where to go because she was and is smart but brave, she choose Gryffindor before she even got the to hat. That is why me and Johnny wanted in more then anything. No matter what house your in it will never matter to us what does matter is that house will gain a hard working member and if you go into Slyverian then you have my permission too pull as many pranks as you can."

"Really?"  
"Yes really, the trick is going there and just saying to yourself it does not matter where you go as long as you are happy. That is a true Gryffindor Jamie, one who is not afraid to do something that may scare them if you are willing to do that then you are a Gryffindor at heart, nothing else matters."

"Thanks dad I think I am ready now."

"Good just think if you go into Slyverian or Hufflepuff then you will have a friend because of Ann and Ted." Luke said ruffling his son's hair. "Before I forget take this and when you get sorted tell me." Luke said passing his son a mirror.

"What is it?"  
"A two way mirror you can talk with the person who has the other half when you want to."  
"Cool. How do I work it?" James asked

"Just say who you want to talk to so if you want to talk to me or your mum just say mum or dad into it and we will appear on it."

"Thanks dad." James said

"It's nothing I want to make sure you are happy while you are there." Luke said.

James spent the rest of the day in his parents music room on the piano it always made him feel calmer when he played and he felt someone sit next to him and looked to see his mum.

"Hey how are you feeling?"  
"Ok I just talked to dad is it true you nearly ended up in Ravenclaw?"  
"Yes I did but I said to put me in Gryffindor because Iwanted to go there since Johnny was there. So I was put there." Kate said playing the piano and James leaned against her while she played he remembered her always playing lullaby's to him when he was really little, he recognized the one she was playing as 'twinkle twinkle little star' but the others where a blear as he fell asleep.

**September 1****st**

The first of September came it was a Saturday so James was happy to know he would not have to worry about classes till the Monday making it a little easier because he had two days to figure out where he was going.

When the got to platform 9 ¾ James was looking around for his friend everywhere but there was no sign, he was becoming worried and then he noticed Sirius he saw him ran over to jumping on James who laughed.

"Hey are you ready to go?"  
"Hell yeah my parents spent the whole night with me saying you will not disgrace the family so looks like am not going to be like my uncle." Sirius said down trodden he hated his family and it was clear in everything he did. Kate walked over and hugged Sirius they had not seen him in nearly two weeks and she always considered him as her son.  
"Hey where ever you go I'll go were friends Sirius."  
"Thank James." Sirius said. Sirius parents had not stayed so he stayed with the Potters.

He really liked them over the last few years Luke had treated Sirius the same way he treated James and treated him like his own son. When they where getting on the train, James hugged his mum and dad.

"Be careful James and I don't want an owl knocking on my window in two day." Kate said smiling at her son.

"Yeah behave yourself Jamie." Luke said and James nodded and went to get on the train with Sirius. Kate stopped Sirius and hugged him as well.

"That goes for you as well Sirius." She said and he smiled and then saw Luke whisper the words 'good luck' and went to catch up with James. They found an empty compartment and sat down. After the train left a boy walked into the room.

"Do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full."  
"No go right ahead." The boy had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. "I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black what's your name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"So what house are you going to be in?"  
"I don't know really hopefully Gryffindor." Remus said smiling.

The three boys laughs and jokes for the inter train ride and when they got off they followed Hagrid and James noticed a red headed girl she looked like he should remember her but he could not place the face.

**The sorting**

When they reached the hall it was time for the sorting.

"Black, Sirius." McGonagall shouted out Sirius name, he took a deep breathe and walked up and sat on the stool. A black hat was placed on his head.

"**A black, not like the others though are you, yes you want to be different, choose a different path." **Sirius nodded **"Well there can only be**…GRYFFINDOR." The sorting hat shouted. Sirius smiled and left to sit at the table. Then the red haired girl was called.

"Evan Lilly." The red haired girl walked up taking a deep breathe she sat down.

"**I see potential, you are smart but at the same time slightly cunning but brave, a muggleborn wants to prove herself… I know where to put you… **GRYFFINDOR." Lilly smiled and walked to the table. More names where called going into Ravenclaw, Slyverian and Hufflepuff.

"Lupin Remus." The hat said, James was becoming really nervous and was starting to wish he was given his mothers name because it would mean he would have been done by now since her name was Harris before she married Luke.

"**A Lupin, your father was smart and you carry a heavy secret you have risked a lot coming here Mr Lupin… **GRYFFINDOR." Remus smiled and sat next to Sirius. Finally James name was called

"Potter James." He was more nervous then before and then remembered what his dad had said

"_You would not be a lot of Potters have been placed in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and the odd one or two went to Slyverian. Your mum'__s family where mostly Ravenclaw__'__s, she was given a choose of where to go because she was and is smart but brave, she choose Gryffindor that is why me and Johnny wanted in more then anything. No matter what house your in it will never matter to us what does matter is that house will gain a hard working member and if you go into Slyverian then you have my permission too pull as many pranks as you can."_

"_Yes really, the trick is going there and just saying to yourself it does not matter where you go as long as you are happy. That is a true Gryffindor Jamie, one who is not afraid to do something that may scare them if you are willing to do that then you are a Gryffindor at heart, nothing else matters."_

James smiled his dad was right as long as he knew where he wanted to go he was happy, he did not care where he went his family had been all over Hogwarts so what did it really matter. He walked up with a grin on his face and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head

"**You my boy can go anywhere from what I can tell, you are smart, a Ravenclaw quality, yet you want to prove yourself and you are cunning a Slyverian quality you have all the qualities of a Hufflepuff but you are brave as well you do not care as long as you are happy your braveness shows you seem so much like your father he said the same and I am not one to play games with Luke Potter not again… **GRYFFINDOR." James smile it had worked just like his dad had said it would.

He went and sat by Sirius and Remus not really paying attention to the rest of the sorting he had got where he wanted to be and looked over to Lilly now he knew who she was and saw her with a girl with black hair. He knew her name was Alice but did not know the blond haired girl on her other side.

She looked lovely even better then when they where little kids on the beach for those two weeks. He smiled over he when she looked up but she just rolled her eyes and turned away talking to Alice.

After the feast they where took up to the common room and James walked over to Lilly.

"Hey Lilly can I talk to you?" He asked, the red head looked at her friend and nodded walking off with him into a corner. "You look great Lilly." James said smiling

"What do you want Potter?" Lilly asked

"I wanted to say hi really I have missed you."  
"Well you have said hi now leave me alone."  
"What did I do?"  
"I waited for years for you to write back to me and you never did even when I moved back thinking you had wrote there six long years of waiting for one letter you never bothered that is what you did."

"I never got a letter of you saying you had moved Lilly believe me if I knew I would have found you and wrote again."  
"Spare me the lies Potter."  
"Ok, I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out some time?"  
"No."

"Oh come on Evans." James said as Lilly walked away when he walked back to his two friends they looked at him. Sirius smiled

"Let me guess the girl you where drooling over said no to a date."

"Something like that yes." James said collapsing on the couch "But am not going to give up by the end of our time here I will have asked Evans to marry me." Sirius and Remus looked at him "Ok at least go on a date with me." James said smirking at his friends.

"So we have two days till we actually have lessons, what do you want to do?" Sirius asked

"I say we have a look around so we know where we are going."

"Ok, I just need to do something first." James said running up to their room and pulling the mirror out of his case and sat on the bed looking at it, he knew his dad was off today since he was going to Hogwarts. "Dad?" In a few seconds a face appeared on the mirror.

"Hey Jamie what's wrong?" Luke asked

"Nothing I just got sorted is all guess where am I?"  
"Hufflepuff." Luke said smiling at his son.

"Honestly dad am in Gryffindor just like you and mum."  
"Didn't I say you would be alright." Luke said smiling "How about Sirius?"  
"He is here as well, we made a new friend as well Remus Lupin and Lilly is here in the same house."  
"Now you are lucky."  
"I guess but she is not exactly happy to see me dad she said I never wrote back to her after she left but I never got a letter saying she had moved."  
"Just give it time Jamie this is all new to her and seeing you as well will only make it harder so don't worry about it enjoy yourself and be happy Hogwarts is a great place to be."  
"Ok."  
"Your mum wanted me to tell you to write to us when your settled into your lessons and do not cause to much trouble and we will see you at Christmas. But if you want to talk to us you know what to do."

"Yeah thanks dad." James said putting the mirror away and running to meet Sirius and Remus.

For the rest of the weekend the three boys met another boy who shared a room with them his name was Peter Pettigrew, he was a small round boy with a rat like face. James noticed Lilly hanging round with a Slyverian called Severous Snape.

He had long greasy black hair James did not see what Lilly liked about him, he would always sneak a glace at Lilly when ever they where in the same room


	11. Night before Sirius Version

Chapter 11

Night Before and the first day of Hogwarts

Sirius Version

****I could not wait to go to Hogwarts because it meant i could be away from my family for months at a time. That was great. I would be away from my mother and her constant little remarks about how i was not a proper pureblood. I would also be away from my father who looked down on everyone and everything. It is hard to beleive they way they are but they are just like many purebloods. So i could not wait to go. I had to spend the night at home so my mother thought i was 'properly prepared'. Which to her just meant 'so I could not be influenced by others.' It was her nice way of saying she did not like my uncle Johnny. More so since he changed his name.

She always went on about how he had lost his pureblood name and replaced it with nothing better then a muggle name. Can you blame him. Who wants to be called Arcturus Oscar Black. So when he became of age he went into the ministry and legally changed it too. Jonathan Daniel Black aka Johnny. Which was the name he had given himself during school and actaully wrote to the Professors and asked if he was sorted into their houses could they call him Johnny as he hated his own name. I really wanted to spend the night at Johnny's for the simle fact that he always made sure I was comfortable and so i knew that i had one person who cared about me since my brother was going over to the dark side with my parents. However my parents thought it would put me off being the perfect and honurable sylverian that Black's had always been. However i could not see what was so honourable about wanting to get rid of anything muggle or that was not pureblood.

All i ever got when i was home was 'You will be in Slyverian if you know what it is good for you boy. Whe you do you will be the most honourable and great wizard and and will have many honourable witches wanting to be your wife.' Though their idea of honourable witch was the seven or eight years old daughter to one of the Malfoy family. I could not see the point of setting me up with a child to marry when i turned of age. All i wanted to do was enjoy my time at Hogwarts and have fun that Johnny and Luke always talked about.

I had decided years ago that if i where to ever get placed into Slyverian then I would do everything i could to get myself expelled from Hogwarts. No matter what my parents said and thought I was and not and never would be a Slyverian. I was a gryffindor through and through.

**September 1st **

When we got to the station my parents did not wait with me I knew they would not I had hoped my uncle Johnny would show up and give me support but he was working away at the moment for the order. Ann was no where to be seen. This left me in the middle of platform 9 ¾ on my own with my trunk looking round for a face I recognized.

Then I saw someone I saw James with his parents and I ran over to them and jumped on James back.

"Hey are you ready to go?" He said smiling up at me since I was still sat on his back and his parents where smiling at us."Hell yeah my parents spent the whole night with me saying you will not disgrace the family so looks like am not going to be like my uncle." I said jumping off still down trodden I loved my uncle so much he was one of the few decent people in my family and felt someone put their arms around me and when I looked it was James mum. She was always nice to me even since I met James. I loved her hugs they where always so inviting and warm they made you feel like you where the most important thing in the world. Then she whispered to me.

"Your more like John then you think Sirius he is and will always be so proud of you." I loved the way she spoke she always made you feel better and she knew what you wanted to hear."Hey where ever you go I'll go where friends Sirius.""Thank James." I said I liked the way James would do anything to make sure I was ok he was a great friend like that.

I really liked the Potter's they where very supportive of their son but of me as well. So I knew I had someone who believed in me. Over the last few years Luke had treated me the same way he treated James and treated me like his own son.

When they where getting on the train, James hugged his mum and dad. His mum stopped him from getting on the train and said

"Be careful James and I don't want an owl knocking on my window in two day." Kate smiled at James knowing something was going to happen.

"Yeah behave yourself Jamie." Luke said and James nodded I had the up most respect for James dad he was only young and you could tell that by looking at him up like most parents there he did not have a face filled with age and worry. He looked really young only a teenager which was weird because he was only in his late twenties. I could remember going out with them once and everyone in the muggle world was convinced James was his dad's little brother because Lord Potter or uncle Luke as i called him looked so young. James went to get on the train with me. Kate stopped me and hugged me as well.

"That goes for you as well Sirius." She said and I smiled and looked at Luke who smiled at me and mouthed the word 'good luck' I smiled even more and went to catch up with James.

We found an empty compartment and sat down. After the train left a boy walked into the room.

"Do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full."

"No go right ahead." The boy had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. "I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black what's your name?" James said introducing us both.

"Remus Lupin."

"So what house are you going to be in?""I don't know really hopefully Gryffindor but I think that is where most people want to go." Remus said smiling.

The three boys laughs and jokes for the inter train ride and when they got off they followed Hagrid and James noticed a red headed girl and could not help looking at her I noticed and I know Remus did as well but neither of us said anything we did not know what to say. During the train ride we sat playing cards and games. I offered to go and get some things off the trolley. I went out and as I walked through the train. As i did i met a young girl. She was picking up some food for her own friends. Her name was Megan Lewis. We both both ended up talking. She did not mind who i was she just thought i was funny.

**The sorting**

When they reached the hall it was time for the sorting.

"Black, Sirius." McGonagall shouted out my name, I took a deep breathe and walked up and sat on the stool. A black hat was placed on my head.

"**A black, not like the others though are you, yes you want to be different, choose a different path." I nodded "Well there can only be… **GRYFFINDOR." The sorting hat shouted. I smiled and left to sit at the table. Then the red haired girl was called.

"Evan Lilly." The red haired girl walked up taking a deep breathe she sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR." She smiled and then looked at a greasy haired boy and looked at him with a sad look and walked to the table. More names where called going into Ravenclaw, Slyverian and Hufflepuff.

"Lupin Remus." The hat said, James was becoming really nervous and I bet he was starting to wish he had given his mothers name because it would mean he would have been done by now since her name was Harris before she married Luke.

"GRYFFINDOR." The sorting hat yelled. Remus smiled and sat next to me I smiled at least I had one friend now.

Finally James name was called he was more nervous and I could see it he was worse then a few minutes before.

"Potter James." He sat down on the stool and Remus and I watched worried incase the worst happened but then we saw James smile and then heard.

"GRYFFINDOR." We heard everyone on the Gryffindor table scream and shout in happiness having a Potter in the house was brilliant because it was a legacy they tried best to hold and James was one of the last since most his family died in the war. James sat by us with a grin on his face. I had never seem him happier. Remus and I saw him look over to the red haired girl again and this time she was talking to two other girls, we did not know what was going on but we just ignored it thinking it was just James well that was what I was thinking Remus looked like he really did not want to know.

That night we where in the common room when we saw James walk over to the girl and start talking she did not look happy with him and was pointing at him accusingly what ever was wrong with these two went further back then when he met me so it was none of my business. _What am I saying I am Sirius Black of course it is my business_.

When he walked back over we both looked at him wanting to know, well more I wanted to know Remus was just reading a book.

"Let me guess the girl you where drooling over said no to a date." I said smiling at him and he looked at me.

"Something like that yes." James said collapsing on the couch "But am not going to give up by the end of our time here I will have asked Evans to marry me." Remus and I looked at him "Ok at least go on a date with me." James said looking at us and smirking.

"So we have two days till we actually have lessons, what do you want to do?" I asked I was bored I had a very short attention span and could not stand doing nothing.

"I say we have a look around so we know where we are going."

"Ok, I just need to do something first." James said running up to our room and closing the door. Remus and I followed him upstairs and listening to what was going on.

"Hey Jamie what's wrong?" A voice said I recognized it as James dad Luke but there was no way Luke could get into the castle without Dumbledore's permission let alone our room.

"Nothing I just got sorted is all guess where am I?"

"Hufflepuff." Luke said

"Honestly dad, am in Gryffindor just like you and mum."

"Didn't I say you would be alright." Luke said "How about Sirius?" I felt great hearing my name knowing he really most care if he was asking about how it went for me.

"He is here as well, we made a new friend as well Remus Lupin and Lilly is here in the same house." Then I thought Lilly must have been the girl he was talking to earlier and stirring at.

"Now you are lucky."

"I guess but she is not exactly happy to see me dad she said I never wrote back to her after she left but I never got a letter saying she had moved." Remus looked at me and asked

"Who is he talking to?"

"His dad Luke Potter I don't know how though." I said and Remus nodded.

We heard James stand up and ran back downstairs again into the common room and sat down where we where. For the rest of the weekend the three of us met another boy who shared a room with them his name was Peter Pettigrew, he was a small round boy with a rat like face. James noticed Lilly hanging round with a Slyverian called who we knew as Severous Snape. He had long greasy black hair James was always saying he did not see what Lilly liked about him and he would always sneak a glace at Lilly when ever they where in the same room.


	12. Night Before Lilly's Version

**Chapter 12**

**Night Before and the first day of Hogwarts**

**Lilly's Version**

**(I just want to apoligize for these chapters taking so long. They have been ready for months. But i have had college, exams, a godson being born and now work. So i am going to try and put a few chapters on today and next weekend to catch up. Hopefully i can finish it soon.)**

I did not understand why there was a letter for me in the post earlier that summer especially from somewhere I had never heard of a place called

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

My dad thought it was a joke and opened it up to see what the joke was inside and saw an acceptance letter to this school. Not long after I got it Maria came round and saw the letter on the table she was ecstatic and said

"I knew you where one of us I am so happy I can go to school with you.""What are you talking about?" I asked and she showed me her letter it was the same.

Soon her parents where over explaining it to me her father was a wizard so Maria was what you called an half blood which meant she was half muggle and half wizard.

She explained to me that I was a muggle born witch because neither of my parents where what where classed as muggles and no magical then I remembered my friend Severous explaining it to me a while ago when Maria and I saw him we smiled and I hugged him telling him I had got in. He was so happy for me and said he was going to be there as well.

He had told me all about the houses and everything about Hogwarts and I knew he was a half blood as well.

My parents where so happy for me when they fully understood it they knew they could not parade around saying a was a witch but they came up with the story that I was at a school in Scotland for the gifted in arts and music. Which I was and had been since I was a little kid when my ex-friend James had taught me the basics on a piano and I had learnt from there and dad and got me lessons in and out of school, out of school was one of his close work mates.

My mothers friends where always congratulating me over it and asked how I had got in. My mum had said my old piano teacher had been a student once and had put my name down before she passed away and said it cost a lot of money for but she would willingly pay for it. Petunia was not as pleased and did nothing but call me names like a freak and was horrible to me so nothing was truly different from normal. Though i could see that she was jealous of me. I was always different and she had always been jealous of me because of it. It had been upsetting at first but i was used to it now.

The night before I was meant to go to Hogwarts I was sitting in the living room Petunia was out with Vernon her now steady boyfriend my mum was in the kitchen cooking and my dad was in the living room with me reading his paper I looked at him and then back at the small television we owned.

"Is something wrong flower?" He asked

"Yeah." I said I could not hide anything from my dad or lie to him I could not understand why but I could not. He came and sat by me putting his arm around me in a hug.

"What's wrong flower?" I still loved the name flower, he had called me it when I was a little kid because of my name and he always said I was as sweet as a flower.

"Dad I am worried about tomorrow my friends have told me about it and it sounds great but I don't really know if I am meant to go there maybe they made a mistake… you never know maybe they did. Otherwise Petunia would have got in to.""Lilly your mum and I have always known you where gifted for great things so this as shocking as it is does not surprise me as much as you may think. I believe you are meant to be there and so does your mum and I know yours sister can be mean but I think it is only because she can not be there as well. So don't worry. Plus Maria explained to you that it is not always that all muggle children in the same family can go."

"Thanks dad"

"After dinner I think we should all turn in as Maria will be over early to help with last minute things and take you there. I am very proud of you flower." My dad said kissing me on the head standing up walking into the kitchen.

**September 1st**

The next morning I was so nervous but I was ready to go. Getting on the platform was scaring because I believed I was running at a brick wall and kept my eyes closed until I got on the other side and saw the train.

Severous was no where to be seen but at that point I was not to worried and went and got on the train with Maria.

As we walked onto the train I noticed a messy black haired boy standing talking to his parents, he looked a lot like James, but James never wore glasses that I could remember. I thought back to those days on the beach.

"_I'm going to school after the holiday. Are you?" I said to James who looked at me with a worried look_

"_Yeah I cant remember the name though I only start this year."_

"_I know. I'm going with my friend Maria." I said as Maria had stayed with me since we where about three._

"_What do you like playing?" James asked working on the side of the sandcastle _

"_Tick." I said "I can run really fast."_

"_Really?" James said and I nodded. We heard someone shout and looked round to see my sister clearing seaweed of her bathing suit and a big fat kid next to her. James looked at me and I was smiling "Lilly?" I looked at him "Was that you?""Yes but she cant prove it." I said proudly._

"_Do you like pulling pranks on people?""Just my sister my mum has never said anything and my dad always smiles.""Wow." James said I don't think he knew girls could pull pranks so it was so much fun together. Then there was the day I visited his house and he took me into his dad's study._

_James helped me sit in his dad's chair and then pushed it into the middle of the room and spun it round before jumping on and letting it spin with the both of us on thinking back now I did not remember wheels being on the bottom of the chair. We where both laughing and smiling when they heard someone say._

"_What are you two doing in here?" It was James dad and James took a deep breathe. Luke walked over and stopped the chair properly and looked at the two of us. "James didn't I tell you not to mess in here?""Sorry daddy." James said "Daddy can we play on here for a bit please." He nodded. "Yes, spin us please." His dad smiled and spun the two children round on the chair and they where smiling happily._

"_Come on now you two out you come lunch his ready. We both nodded and left. _

I smiled at the memory but I could not stand James Potter not after what he had done to me all those years ago I could never forgive him for that.

"Come on Lils what's wrong with you, you look frozen.""Sorry Maria just thinking that's all." I said walking with her.

**The sorting**

When they reached the hall it was time for the sorting.

"Black, Sirius." A elderly teacher shouted from where she was standing a boy with wavy long hair took a deep breathe and walked up and sat on the stool. A black hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR." The sorting hat shouted. The boy I guessed was called Sirius smiled and left to sit at the table. Maria was next

"Duff Maria." She walked up she was nervous but she was never one to show it she sat on the stood and then

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat yelled and Maria jumped up happily and ran to the table sitting next to a girl our age called Megan and then there was Maria older brothers Michael and Matthew.

_**All her family's names begin with M, I don't know why. **_

"Lewis Megan." Megan walked out with a small smile on her face and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head

"GRYFFINDOR." The hate shouted and Megan went and sat by Maria.

"Evan Lilly." It was my turn I could not believe how nervous I really was walked up taking and I took deep breathe she sat down.

"**A muggleborn I see potential you want to prove you belong, you are smart but at the same time slightly cunning but brave, a muggleborn wants to prove herself and not to afraid to do so you are different… I know where to put you… **GRYFFINDOR." I smiled and walked to the table.

My friend was there smiling at her and hugged her. More names where called going into Ravenclaw, Slyverian and Hufflepuff.

"Lupin Remus." The hat said, .

"GRYFFINDOR." Remus smiled and sat next to Sirius. Finally the boy with messy hair was called I was shocked to hear the name

"Potter James." He was more nervous them most of us had been I could see it on his face and had seen it before when ever he had gotten into trouble when I used to visit it was the same face. The hat took a while to decide where he would go but he did not seemed worried at that he just had a smile on his face.

"GRYFFINDOR." James smile.

He went and sat by Sirius and Remus none of them really paying attention to the rest of the sorting I was waiting for Severous to be called and hoped he would be put with me even though he had so badly wanted to be put in Slyverian maybe he would change his mind but he did not.

"Snape Severous." He walked up and sat down and then the hat yelled

"SLYVERIAN." I guessed he must have really wanted to be in that house rather then with me maybe it was a family tradition, Maria said there was a lot of that here. James looked over to me now he knew who I was and saw me with Megan and Maria and Maria's brothers even thought they where talking to their own friends. He smiled over at me when I looked up but I just rolled my eyes and turned away talking to Alice.

After the feast we where taken up to the common room and James walked over to me when I was talking to Maria

"Hey Lilly can I talk to you?" He asked, I looked at my friend and nodded walking off with him into a corner. "You look great Lilly." James said smiling

"What do you want Potter?" I asked I know I must have sounded horrible but he did not deserve any better then what he was getting.

"I wanted to say hi really I have missed you.""Well you have said hi now leave me alone.""What did I do?""I waited for years for you to write back to me and you never did even when I moved back thinking you had wrote there six long years of waiting for one letter you never bothered that is what you did." I said feeling tears wanting to come but I would not let them fall I did not want the talk I had been waiting for, for nearly six years end in me crying and him telling me everything would be ok just like he had when we where kids.

_I was playing with James in the pack near my house with our dogs when I slipped and bashed my knee into a wall. It had hurt so much and I could not help but cry I was only five at the time and James ran over to me and helped me sit down properly and sat by me telling me things would be ok._

"I never got a letter of you saying you had moved Lilly believe me if I knew I would have found you and wrote again.""Spare me the lies Potter.""Ok, I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out some time?""No."

"Oh come on Evans." James said as I walked away from that moment on the James I knew was dead and gone it was just Potter now. I went and sat down next to Maria and Megan again and talked to them noticing James leave the room and his two friends followed him.

After that day I spent most my time with the girls or with Severous, he did not seem to upset about not being with me and was going ok in Slyverian.

I was talking to Maria one morning to see if she knew anything about James and when she asked me why I said

"He asked me out when he wanted to talk to me you know."

"You got asked out by James Potter you're a lucky girl most girls would kill for that.""What do you mean?""The Potters are a very elite family and a very respectable pure blood family, they are also known for dating red heads well it is not true for Lord Potter his wife is a brunette. James is the heir to everything they have. His parents are only young but his dad is very skilful.""How old are his parents and why does his dad look so young?" I asked

"Well my dad always told me that James was born when Luke was eighteen not long after his two brothers died. So just add eleven onto eighteen and you get their age. So they are only twenty nine years old. I really don't know why his dad looks so young he just does it may just be him because my dad said his brothers and sister looked their age or even older but Luke Potter was always short and skinny so he looked younger. They got slated a lot for having James I remember my dad mentioning the papers did a story about him saying he was irresponsible for having a child so young in the war.""How did he react?""Lord Potter actually offered to answer questions on the matter my dad told me about it. It was done for the papers, my older brothers can remember seeing it. He basically answered any questions anyone asked. The main one was how did he think he would cope because his parents where dead and he had just lost his two older brothers so would he be able to look after a child especially if he had no role model, that hit home to him my dad kept the cutting of what he said." Maria said pulling out a piece of paper.

**Mr Luke E.J. Potter held a conference today about the reports about his family like when asked how he was meant to cope after the lose of most of his family Lord Potter answered**

"**It was horrible losing my parents when I was only fifthteen and my brother James and Andrew only recently but that has nothing to do with how I will raise my own son. **

**They question of a role model has no place here I watched my father raise four kids and there are many other people I look up to so a role model for myself is not my top priority but being one to my own son is. I will never forget the family I have lost but my son is not them and I have no intention of treating him that way. **

**As for having him during the war it is no different me having a child now then it is anyone in their twenties and thirties but I choose to have my child earlier rather then later. So for now my life is going to be out of the public eye mine, my sisters and my wife and son."**

"People had been trying for two years to get a statement off him because of his parents, this was how they got the statement after that the news reported that he had finally spoke out about his parents and when he went out he was always on his own, pictures of James where never taken all anyone who was not close knew James as Lord Potter's son, another Potter, Lord Potter's boy. No one ever knew his name."

"What about now?""Now things are not much better he is in his twenties and works for the ministry and also holds onto his family business which is meant to be a real simple business. However he started his own with his friend Mr Black. He is planning on working on that soon. Now though most the people Lord Potter worked with had known him since he was younger then James is so one is about sixty and has knew him since he was about five and was also the person he worked with before anyone else everyone he knows still classed him as a kid and I think the old guy especially. He was smart but when he started working everyone was shocked by him. Also the only person in Hogwarts to take exams from universities in America because he was that smart there is a plaque on the wall by the entrance with him and James mum Lady Potter and their friend Mr Black since he never got one taken for it. My dad said he still knows a few of the older ones who call him a kid or the baby of the group but he has a wicked sense of humour." I looked at Maria confused "My dad worked with him once so he would come round my house a lot he brought James a few times but we never hit it off but he was really nice."

"So what else do you know about them?""Well Lord Potter was the youngest of four kids and his parents where interested in muggle things which explains his muggle name, James grandparents on his dad's side was called James Andrews Potter so Luke's brothers where called James Carl Potter and Andrew Antony Potter, James aunt was called after her mother Elizabeth so her name was Elizabeth Brooke Potter but everyone knew her as Lizzie but most people called her Brooke, my dad dated her at one point but it did not work out, so he always called her Brooke. James dad's name is Luke Edward James Potter but a lot of people forget the James in it so he is known as Luke Edward Potter. Or formally as Lord Potter. My dad knows loads about them because of the family tapestry they own in their house somewhere. James Andrew Potter was head of the Aurors even though people wanted him to be head of the ministry he was more popular then Dumbledore at a time believe it or not. The Potter family history is a bedtime story to many families with magic because they are like the celebrities of our world kind of like The Beetles and people like that and it is every girls dream to marry into the family."

"What about James mother? What is her story?""She is a pure blood as well, his parents names where Alexander and Caitlyn Harris.""Isn't Kate short for Caitlyn?""Yeah it is, well she is an only child. Before she dated Luke Potter she dated Jonathan Black he is Sirius Black's uncle, the three of them could not be separated after their first year after they where all put in the same house. They got together the year Luke Potter's parents where killed in a death eater attack my dad was in his seventh year with Luke's sister. Luke did not cope well and that was when he started dating Kate Harris, she made him feel happy my dad always said and because of it Gryffindor won the quiddich cup since Luke was the seeker that year since everyone was playing rubbish since Luke took time out so he was back on his game."

"You know a lot about their family." I said

"You can find the basics of any pure blood family from record books in Hogwarts library for a start and I used to ask Lord Potter questions when he came round because there where pictures of Lizzie Potter around my dad's old things and I heard my dad telling him he had some pictures of his sister if he wanted them."

"Ok.""Hey lets go get something to eat." Maria said standing up and leaving the room and I followed her.

"So why am I lucky James asked me out?" I asked still not understanding

"James Potter is the final Potter descendent of his line. Girls everywhere want to marry him and have his kids, girls older then him have said it but if he asks you then that means he honestly likes you, he is a very gentle lad and a great heart. I don't know now but when I met him he was really innocent. At least that was what my own mum said."

"Thank Maria." I had really underestimated James after hearing all that.


	13. James and Remus talk

**Chapter 15**

**Day before classes and James talks to Remus.**

**(This is only a short chapter but the next one should be alot longer. I know this is not the best story but it is my first fanfiction.)**

**Remus Version**

It was nearly ten that morning and still no sign of James, he had gone to bed really early the night before as well. Sirius was worried about him but was hungry. Though Sirius is always hungry from what I have seen so even though he was worried about James he was not one to miss out on food. We all wanted to know what was going on he had not spoke much the day before. Sirius was getting inpatient

"Hey Remus can you go see what is taking him so long me and Peter will be waiting for you at the entrance hall, please don't take to long I am starving.""Just go Sirius. Your no good when your hungry." I said knowing if something was wrong with James the last person he would want to see was Sirius because he was really insensitive when he was hungry and Sirius left with Peter and I went back to our room and saw James curtains closed like they had been all night I could not hear anything and guessed he had used the silencing charm so no one could hear him so he must have been talking to his dad. What James did not know about my little problem yet so my hearing was better then most and I could just hear the conversation

"Jamie you cant let this keep you down." I knew it was his dad because his dad was the only person to call him Jamie, Sirius and I called him James and Jay and Peter called him James when he was able to pull up enough courage.

"You do." James said. "I miss Aunt Brooke just as much as you do daddy." James said I was just making sure I heard right when I heard him say the word daddy, it was not like him he seemed cool to everyone and the word daddy just seemed so childish more like a toddler and not an eleven year old kid. Not James.

"She would kill you if she heard you call her that she always used to say she preferred the name Brooke to Lizzie since it was your nana's name, your Nan always used to say…""I called you Elizabeth not Brooke so I will dam well call you it." James said finishing off the sentence. "I know dad you tell me it all the time along with the fact that you're the only person not named after someone in your family." James said "What are you doing now dad?" James asked

"I was playing the piano Jamie what else would I be going.""Can I listen for a bit then?" James asked

"Of course I would not have it any other way." Luke said and I heard a faint piano music playing,

"Hey Jay are you in here?" I finally called after hearing the music for a bit.

"I'd better go dad I'll see you later."

"Bye Jamie." James came out of the curtains and looked at me his face was still red and puffy from what I guess was all the crying he had been doing all morning.

"Are you ok James?" I asked

"Yeah am fine why would you ask?" James said smiling at me but it was a weak smile not like his usual one.

"Because it looks like you have been crying." I said plainly I had never been one for this I am fine stuff when it was obvious someone was not.

"It's nothing Remus. Just don't say anything please." James said sitting down on his bed again.

"James this is not nothing, am your friend please talk to me." I said practically begging when I sat down next to James on the bed.

James took a deep breathe I could tell he wanted to tell me something but I could not fully understand but I had an idea it was about his family. He closed the curtains and muttered the charm again "What's wrong James?"

"Eight years ago today my aunt died she was my dad's last living relative she died when I was three, every year my dad spends the day in a moping mood he spends the morning in bed and the afternoon playing music different things my aunt wrote for him to play. Every year I would spend the whole day with him not wanting him to do anything stupid because I did not know what he would do and I did not want to lose my dad not after that so I spent all day with him. Now this is my first time of not being with and I am worried something may happen to him. Remus I am really worried." It was a good reason to be because it sounded like his dad had a bad time grieving but I knew the story of the Potter's everyone one did really about the deaths near enough right after each other but we knew better then to ask James questions because you did not do it. Although most the school thought it was a good idea to see what he knew."James are you worried about your dad or just using that as an excuse to get away from your aunts death?" I asked looking at James it seemed weird he was worrying about his dad when it was the anniversary of his aunts death you would think he would be cry over that.

"What do you mean? My aunts been dead years Merlin Remus I got over that.""Did you? What was your aunt like James tell me." James smiled.

"My aunt was really nice and friendly and could be-friend anyone. Her name was Lizzie but if you called her that or Elizabeth you got a smack on the head she would always say to call her Brooke. So my dad was always getting hit because he liked to wind her up." James said the smile not leaving his face. "When I was a kid she used to come down a lot and convince my dad to play the piano for her and when he did my mum would always go and do something to eat and drink and she would always dance around the room. She was a great dancer no one was really better then her and I used to watch she was beautiful and sometimes she would pick me up and dance around with me." James said

When he finished talking he was close to tears again I could tell he had never really used this day to talk about his aunt but just to worry about his and what he could be going though.

"Are you ok Jay?" I asked and James closed his eyes tight and nodded I could tell he was trying to stop the tears from falling, crying was not something boys did especially in the presence of other people and James was trying his best to stop himself from crying but he was in a lot of pain I could tell he had to let it go "You can cry James it's only me here and I wont sat anything." James could not hold it anymore and the tears fell down his face. I put his hand on James shoulder. After a few minutes the tears stopped and so did James' sobs.

"Great." He muttered "Hey Remus you don't know a spell to cover this up." James asked knowing I loved books and knew more spell than the fifth years did. I nodded and muttered a spell quietly and James' face went back to normal and did not look like he had been crying.

"You ready Sirius and Peter are waiting for us in the entrance hall, Sirius has been worried about you." James nodded and left with his friend. When we got to the door I went to open it but before I did I said

"So?" James looked at me

"What?""Why did you call you dad, daddy while I was out here and you where behind the closed curtains.

"You heard that?""Yeah my family have great hearing."

"You cant tell Sirius he will never let me live it down please Remus." James said in a begging way.

"Never knew you to beg James." I said

"I wont go as far as on my knees but please don't tell Sirius please Remus."

"I promise I wont tell him although there is nothing wrong with it especially today.""Thanks Remus." James said as they walked out the room and headed towards the portrait to go meet Sirius and Peter.


End file.
